The Cursed Goddesses
by CrystalHence
Summary: 4 cursed elemental goddesses. 4 reincarnated normal girls. Their curse passed on, now they have to break it before they get their punishment. But only the chosen ones may break the curse and they don't even know how! A popstar, a Karate Sensei, a swimmer and an early graduate. Can they break the curse before their fate catches up with them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was pitch black. I can't see anything but I can hear something. 'Find them' the voice is echoing. Where am I? Suddenly the whole place lights up blue and there is a girl in the center laughing, not in a weird way but in a cute way. I can't see her face, it's so dark. Now it's red and now green and now yellow and now black…

I jumped up from bed and looked around. Nothing. No darkness just a lot of snores. I fell back onto my pillow and grabbed my watch under it. 8:45 a.m. Fury's gonna wake me up in 15 minutes anyway so might as well wake up now. I jumped from my top bunk. "Amadeus?" Someone called and I turned to see Spiderman. Of course, I wake up from a creepy dream to a creepy person. "Bad dream?" He asked and I nodded. "It was so weird." "I can't blame you, I mean you are a weird person." He chuckled and I glared at him. "I wonder why I even talk to you." I mumbled as I walked to the bathroom to freshen up. What _was_ that dream about. I don't think I've _ever_ seen or heard that girl before. Her laugh echoed through my head as I brushed my teeth. Who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

For the entire day Amadeus couldn't concentrate on his school because his mind flooded with the thoughts of the 'laughing girl'. He sluggishly dragged his feet across the floor to go to the break room. He sat down and rested his tired eyes and set his head down on the table, silently vowing never to open them again but they snapped open when he heard the familiar sound. "What was that?" He asked White Tiger, who was in possession of the remote. "What?" she asked, having no idea what he was talking about. "That laugh, who was that?" "Uh, Crystal Hence on the Hellen Show." Ava said flipping to the channel Crystal was on. Crystal Hence was a famous popstar who had appeared in one movie and a few shows. She is the talk of the century because she is the youngest person to become an overnight-internet sensation. Amadeus watched as she talked with Hellen, laughing every once in a while which gave Amadeus a tingly feeling every time. He didn't realize he was staring until Sam said "I see you got the hots for her, huh?" "Huh?" The so-called 7th smartest person in the world wasn't listening. "Listen kid, this love affair is never gonna happen, trust me I know." "What? No!-" Amadeus opened his mouth to retort but Sam already started speaking "Ah, Denial. I remember when I denied my crushes." "Why are you talking like you're an old man?" Ava asked. "Why are you talking like you're my mother?" He retorted. Amadeus sighed. He didn't win that but something else was clouding his thoughts. 'That laugh' he felt sick thinking that his dream could mean something more. He tried telling himself it was just a coincidence but his heart knew better, so for safety reasons he went to a person who he knew would be familiar with this. "Iron Fist?" he said walking into his room. "Yes?" he answered. "I need to ask you something." "Go ahead." Amadeus explained everything from his dream to her laugh to his thoughts. "I see, this is weird but what's weirder is that I had a similar dream." Amadeus was stunned by what he said. "What was it like?" "Well it was just like your dream but instead of blue there was green. And instead of laughing she was reading." He said. Mixed feelings overwhelmed Amadeus as he thought over everything. "So if you got the same dream too, then this should mean something right?" "It could be possible." He replied. "Ok so how do we know for sure?" "There is one person who will be able to shed some light on this situation."

*A trip later*

"This is your plan. Doctor Strange?" Amadeus questioned standing in front of the disguised mansion. "If there is anyone who knows about this it's him." Danny told him. The doors opened and they both entered. "Are you sure about this? I'm getting a sick feeling." Amadeus said as he followed Danny. "Daniel. What a surprise." Doctor Strange said upon seeing him. "Namaste Doctor. I'm sorry to say but we haven't come for visiting. We have had these strange dreams and wanted to consult you about it." "Okay."

After explaining the dreams Doctor strange nodded and pulled out a book from his shelf. "It seems that you both along with 2 others have been chosen as the guardians." "What?" "Let me explain. Centuries ago among the stars there were 4 goddesses that were in a group. The goddesses of earth, fire, water and air. Basically they defied some rules and were all sentenced death within 16 eons unless they could find the chosen ones and break the curse. They searched for 15 eons but couldn't find anything and on the last day of the 15th eon they cast a spell and scattered themselves into mortals to protect themselves. Now you are the guardians of water and earth. So it's up to you to break the curse." "Who is the cursed?" Amadeus asked. "That is for you to find out my boy. Now the goddesses 16th eon is going to run out and when it does the _will_ perish. So it's up to you to break the curse before that happens." He said. "Find the other guardians and break the curse." "How will we know who the goddesses are?" Questioned Amadeus. "The guardians will have a gut feeling when they meet them." "Ok…..I think I get it." He said. "Good, now find them." After they left Amadeus thought 'Ok now I know, but how to I get close to a popstar'


	3. Chapter 3

Elsewhere, a meek, sixteen year old red –head walked home with her nose in a book after a long tiring day of college. Usually a student at college would stay at the dorms but her father wouldn't have it, he couldn't bear to see his little girl. Openning the door she managed to pass all the turns and corners without bumping into them. She opened the door only to be greeted by her affectionate and over-protective father. "Hey dad." She said, her attention diverting to her one and only parent. "Hey sweets." He said, dismissing his assistant. "How was school." He said and kissed her on her fore head. "Good, got another A+" She said pulling out her report which was graced with a large and vibrant A+ "That's my girl." He said affectionately ruffling her hair. " Mr. Stark, the engine is ready for inspection- Oh sorry sir I'll get the back up to team to inspect it." The assistant said but stopped once she saw he was with his daughter. True the man she said to be her father was the Great Tony Stark and Iron Man but that didn't mean that he would ever dream to put his career or work ahead of her. He loved her as much as he would if she was his real offspring. She was his daughter and he had the papers to prove it but he wasn't his blood relative, she was found on the doorstep of his _great mansion_ when she was just a few months old and just by looking at her beautiful red hair and teal eyes peering at him he loved her. He could still remember the day her found her like it was yesterday. It was the day he got a noble piece award, successfully invented a perfect car and woke up as Tony Stark, to him it was a perfect day. He thought nothing would make him more happier but that was until the first meeting with his daughter. Later that night, he had just ended the party thrown in his favour to congratulate him. Just as the last guest left he heard the doorbell ring. Thinking that someone must have forgotten something he opened the door only to be greeted by an empty space. He scratched his chin and was about to close the door but was interrupted by the sounds of a wailing baby. He looked down to see a baby no older than a few months looking at him with pure teal eyes and red hair falling in her face. Her eyes were welling up with tears and Tony instinctively pickd her up and cradled her delicately. "shh.." She stopped and stared at him with wide eyes and that innocent look on her face made him want to laugh. The baby reached her hand out and grabbed one of his fingers gently and he felt a spark go off in his heart. All this baby needed now was a name as cute as her. Jade.

"Dad?" His daughter snapped him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?" "You were staring at my face, are you alright?" "Uh-huh just thinking of the day I found my little girl." He put her over his shoulder and she giggled. "Dad!" "What? Is it so wrong for a father to love his daughter soooo much?" He said after letting her down and pretended to be hurt by her reaction. She just smiled at him. "Alright Jade, I get it your too old for this anymore." He said. "Dad I'm only sixteen." She laughed and placed his hand on her head to get him to ruffle it. Unlike other teenagers she loved her dad's embarrassing behavior toward her. In his eyes she was still his little girl and will always be, and she knew that and loved it. "Dad? Would you mind if I went to central park today?" "Oooh. I get it, just trying to butter-up your pops so you could go to central park." He said, his playful behavior fading and his overprotectiveness seeping in. he had a right to be overprotective, she was a meek sixteen year old girl who was the daughter of a millionaire and super hero, who was alone, in New York. "Please? I won't be long." She pleaded. After a moment he sighed and replied. "Sure sweets." Hugging her dad she took her book, jacket and glasses and ran to central park.

Sitting on a bench in the park she had already been engrossed in her book. 'Beep-Beep-Beep' Her alarm on her watched sounded which meant her half hour was over and she had to return home. She got up, but never diverted her attention from her book. She started to walk toward her house but bumped nto someone and fell on the ground. Looking up, she was greeted by blonde hair and green eyes. She got up and dusted herself and looked at the person whom she bumped into and apologized. She was focused on her book but the person she bumped into thought 'She's the one!'


	4. Chapter 4

Amadues was on his bed, lying on his stomach, doing a web search on Crystal Hence, so far he learnt that she was making an appearance at NYC tomorrow and then has a short interview with Mary-Jane Watson, according to her tweets. Amadues groaned, out of all the people she had to be the guardian of a spoilt princess. She had everything she could ever want and yet she wants more? Seems completely stupid to him. This was ridiculous! Why did he have to do this! This hero-gig was _not_ supposed to be personal. He sighed. No matter how much he hated to, he had to do this, someone's life was at stake and he wasn't going to let her die. Even if she deserves it. He sighed and flipped to another site and it was _full_ of pictures, some when she was at performances, interviews, and other boring stuff that Amadeus certainly did _not_ care about. He couldn't lie she _was_ pretty, but then again what popstar/actress/idiotic brunette isn't? Flipping onto his back, he hung his head of his bed. With all the blood rushing to his he hoped it would give him an idea but, it just gave him a dizzy sensation. He sighed once again and jumped off his top-bunk bed, which he fought with Spider Man with and won, and with that dizzy sensation he was deeply wishing he'd lost.

After regaining his balance, Amadeus paced and paced and paced and gave everyone a head ache watching him walk around the room, not doing anything, but he finally had an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile in central park, the young king was staring at the red head, sending shivers down her spine. "Um…..well I gotta go." The teal eyed female was about to make her departure when the blonde grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. A rush of wind whirled behind her, but she didn't feel anything looking into his emerald eyes. She quickly pulled away and turned her head to see a kid riding his bike at full speed and was riding away from her. Heat rushing to her cheeks, she managed to mumble a brief thanks before Daniel introduced himself. "My name is Danny, what's yours ?" He asked and held out his hand for her to shake. She stared at it for a second before she said "How should that concern you?" Danny sheepishly pulled his hand back and stared at her. "Well, I would want to know more about you." "Sorry, but I'm not interested." She said, a little more coldly. "Why?" Jade was about to walk away before he said that but stopped. The reason he was pressing so hard intrigued her. "Because, you might want something from me, everyone wants something from a daughter of a multi-millionaire." She said, expressionless. "Uh, ok, then I'm Daniel Rand. You're not the only one with famous parents." He said trying to start a conversation. "Famous _dead_ parents." She said. His eyes flickered to sadness for a while before he took a deep breath and continued. "Yeah, um…..so would you mind telling me something about yourself?" Jade's eyes widened before she smiled warmly. "Well, I'm Jade Stark." She held her hand out to him. He stared at her with a confused expression and Jade's hand receded. "Sorry, about bringing up your parents, but you never know who you can trust right?" "How does bringing up my parents help?" He asked. "Well, after I brought up a painful topic, you still wanted to talk about me, that means you genuinely want to get to know me." She smiled sheepishly and he blinked at her logic. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. "It's my dad, I have to go, but I hope we will meet again!" She waved goodbye and walked away. That left Danny with himself and his thoughts. "She's….something." He said running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
